Beginnings
by Rose Thorne
Summary: What the title says. Yuusuke/Kurama, Hiei/Kuwabara. YAOI. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated.


Beginnings

By Rose Thorne

~Standard Disclaimers Apply~

* * *

Kurama sighed as he dressed the wound in Yuusuke's side. _He's always getting himself hurt like this . . . I wish he'd be more careful._ He winced as he moved in a way that jostled his own injuries, then smiled. _I should take my own advice._ "You know, Yuusuke. If you die again, I don't think Koenma will let you come back."

The ningen winced as the salve burned his wound slightly. "I know. But he also would be pretty pissed if we hadn't gotten that artifact back. He said something about it being a key to something important. If I hadn't gotten that demon, we could've been in deeper trouble."

"I know," Kurama sighed. He finished dressing Yuusuke's wound, and then went to check on Hiei, who was unconscious. Kuwabara was sitting by him, bandaging his own wounds. The fox checked Hiei, then warded the Kokoryuha.

"Will the Shrimp be okay?"

Kurama couldn't help it; he smirked. "He'll be fine, Kuwabara. He's just exhausted after using the Kokoryuha." The fox couldn't help it. It was so obvious that Kuwabara and Hiei were into each other. They bickered constantly, but neither of them truly meant what they said. They bickered in an almost endearing way. The fox wondered briefly if the two had realized their feelings and done something about them yet. He wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that the two seemed to be made for each other.

The youko glanced at the foreboding sky as thunder broke his reverie. "We should find some shelter. It looks like it's going to storm." He helped Yuusuke to his feet, watching as Kuwabara picked Hiei up--smirking at the gentleness the usually-clumsy ningen displayed. Yuusuke was oblivious to it. They quickly looked for shelter, finding a cave nearby. "I hope it's not occupied . . ."

Kuwabara set Hiei down near the entrance, carefully propping him against a rock. "I'll go check. You guys are hurt more than I am." The ningen's rei ken manifested as he entered the cave. After a few moments, they heard muffled fighting noises and a low, dying roar. Kuwabara exited the cave shortly after. "It _was_ occupied, but it's not anymore." The rei ken disappeared and he picked up Hiei again, entering the cave with Yuusuke and Kurama right behind him. Kuwabara set Hiei down and rose. "We might want firewood. It looks like that thing I killed might make a decent meal." The ningen left.

No sooner had the ningen disappeared in search for firewood then it began to rain heavily. Yuusuke sighed. "He is going to be soaked when he gets back. We really will need that fire."

He was right. Kuwabara came back with enough firewood to last them the night. He also came back soaked to the bone. They quickly started the fire. Kuwabara volunteered for first watch. "I'm soaked. There's no way I'm going to be able to fall asleep."

Kurama grew some soft leaves for them to sleep on, helping Kuwabara move Hiei onto one, then lay down and went to sleep.

The fox woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very hot for some reason. He sat up and looked around, then nearly fell over in shock. Kuwabara was asleep beside Hiei, who was sharing his heat with the ningen. He heard a low chuckle and glanced at Yuusuke. "It took them long enough," the ningen whispered, still giggling. "They've been beating around the bush forever."

Kurama smiled. "You noticed too?"

Yuusuke grinned. "How could I _not_? Kuwabara's my best friend." He chuckled again. "And Hiei's yours. We could've played matchmaker." The ningen pretended to snap his fingers.

Kurama chuckled softly. "That would have been amusing." He sighed. "It's like a sauna in here." He removed his tunic, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Yuusuke removed his shirt altogether. Kurama blushed slightly.

"You're gonna roast in that shirt, Kurama," Yuusuke remarked, leaning back against the cave wall.

The fox sighed and removed his shirt. "I know." He watched Hiei and Kuwabara sleep for a few moments. "I envy them."

Yuusuke moved closer to Kurama. "So do I. It's like they're perfect for one another." He chuckled again. "And they'll never have to worry about running out of things to say to one another."

"Aa . . ."

"Kurama . . ."

The fox turned his head. "Nan da?"

Yuusuke kissed Kurama deeply, running his hands though silky red tresses as he marveled at the fact that he was finally doing what he had always dreamed of. Kurama moaned against Yuusuke's mouth, and Yuusuke pulled away, concerned. The fox immediately drew him back in for another deep, probing kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Kurama blinked at him. "I thought . . . Keiko and you . . ."

Yuusuke grinned, shaking his head. "We were always only friends. Very good friends. Nothing more than that."

Kurama smiled. "If I had known that . . ." They kissed again. "I've had my eye on you since you saved my life."

Yuusuke laughed. "If I'd known that, I would have told you my feelings that night. I was attracted to you when you first came to tell me that I could have the Mirror after you used it. Then I got to know you better, and those feelings just grew."

Kurama smiled. "Somehow, I'm not so jealous of them anymore," he commented, gesturing at Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Me either." Yuusuke hugged Kurama. "I'll take the next watch. Go to sleep."

"Hai . . ." Kurama made himself comfortable against Yuusuke's chest and drifted off to sleep, mumbling something just as he fell asleep.

Yuusuke smiled. "Me too, Kurama. Me too."

* * *

Yes . . . I'm very versatile. I can also write Yuusuke/Kuwabara and Yuusuke/Hiei fics. And I'm sure if I tried, I could write a Kuwabara/Kurama fic. I know that some people probably really didn't like this fic. Some people just can't stand Hiei/Kuwabara pairings. However, they bicker like they're married, so I can really see it. Just remember, folks. Love is never wrong.


End file.
